


Test of Lust

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: Michelangelo engages in an intense training session with Master Splinter.
Relationships: Michelangelo & Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Test of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

The only sounds echoing through the sewers were the steady dripping of water and the distant chatter of underground critters. Splinter strolled quietly through the dank passageway. He was calm and stoic on the outside, but couldn’t help but jump with joy on the inside. He had so looked forward to this segment of his sons’ training. And, so far, it’s been a rounding and enjoyable success.  
There were often times where Splinter forgot how much his little turtles had grown. Each had come into their own fighting styles and personalities. And when it came to this special test, all of them had wonderfully exceeded his expectations. Now, it was time for the youngest of the four to prove himself to his father. Splinter had no idea what to expect from Michelangelo, but that’s what excited and, more importantly, aroused him the most.  
As he rounded the corner, a slight movement in the distance caught his eye. Could his youngest have failed him so early? Or maybe it was a trap? Or something else entirely unrelated? Feeling curious, the rat master silently made his way to the source of the movement. This led him down a slightly dark tunnel with a bright light at the end. A devious smirk creeped across the rat’s face as he disappeared into the shadows.  
Peeking his head out of the tunnel, he found himself standing in a large room. While he was still incredibly deep underground, the room stretched high up towards the surface, where its broken roof gave way to the night sky above. Openings to empty pipe tunnels were scattered about on all sides of the room. In the center, a large opening gave view to a massive cesspool of sewer water, garbage, and other various items.  
“Interesting,” Splinter stated under his breath before a new sound caught his attention. He turned to his side to see a simple sewer rat munching on some food. Splinter slowly approached the rat, finding an odd curiosity in his biological cousin. He stopped when he noticed what the rat was eating: a slice of pizza.  
Before Splinter knew it, something grabbed his hands and bound them together behind his back. A shape flew over his head and gave him a solid kick in the chest as he fell back onto the ground. As his dazed vision cleared, he saw none other than Michelangelo standing over him. The youngest turtle smirked confidently down at his master as he bit into a new slice of pizza.  
Splinter tried to break his hands free from his bonds, but it was no use. He gave a satisfied smile as he looked up at his son. “Well done, Michelangelo,” he said before glancing at the nearby cesspool. “An excellent way to mask your scent from me.”  
“Hey!” Mikey snapped. “For your information, Sensei, I had my bi-yearly bath yesterday.” He took a sassy bite out of the pizza slice. Splinter raised an eyebrow at his son. Mikey let out a defeated sigh. “Fine! I did lead you here to mask my scent. But I still bathed…three weeks ago.”  
A joyous laughter emanated from Splinter. “Whatever you say, my son. But, regardless, I am impressed in how your skills have improved over these past few years.”  
“You say that as if it’s a surprise, Sensei.” Mikey gave a pouting expression as he scarfed down the rest of the pizza slice.  
“Not at all. Of you and your brothers, you have always held the most potential. You’ve slacked off a bit on it here and there; but you’re really starting to come into your own, Michelangelo.” Splinter bowed his head again. “I am proud of you, my son.”  
Mikey bowed to Splinter. “Thank you, Sensei. That means a lot.”  
“However, my son, this test has one more part.” Splinter slowly spread his legs open. “Are you ready, Michelangelo?”  
Mikey started to blush and stiffened up a bit. “Only…only if you are, Sensei.”  
“Michelangelo, I have been prepared for the Test of Lust for a long time. Yours, in particular, I have been especially anticipating. A ninja’s first sexual experience is always important. And as your father and sensei, I am ready to guide you through it.” Splinter glanced down and smirked. “And you are clearly ready as well, my son.”  
Mikey looked down and gasped. His penis had emerged from his crotch and was now proud and erect. “It’s never happened that fast before, Sensei.”  
Splinter laughed as he spread his legs out further. “Come here, Michelangelo.”   
Mikey let out a horny sigh before kneeling down in front of his master. “So…what do I…do?” Mikey asked as he undid Splinter’s belt and began to open up his kimono.  
“Whatever you wish, my son.” Mikey’s eyes widened as he saw that Splinter was completely naked underneath. His chiseled abs glistened in the reflected moonlight of the room. His balls looked juicy and powerful. His erect cock stood tall and eager, even more so than Mikey’s. Mikey placed a hand on Splinter’s bare chest. Chills went through both of their bodies.  
“I never noticed how…hot you are…Sensei.”  
Splinter gave a warm chuckle before licking Mikey’s forehead. “Do not be afraid, Michelangelo. This is your first time. Explore me however you like. Do to me whatever you like. You picked a good spot to capture me for there is no one anywhere close to here. You can fuck your sensei however roughly and loudly as you please.”  
Mikey began to slowly massage Splinter’s chest. “Wow, Sensei. No offence but you’re starting to sound like the girls in Raph’s porn collection.”  
“Well? Is it working?”  
Mikey locked eyes with Splinter. They glistened so beautifully in the moonlight. So inviting. So…lustful. Mikey leaned in closer. “Yeah…it is.” Mikey kissed Splinter right on the lips. It was awkward for a brief moment but the two hastily gave into the exchange. Horny moans escaped both Mikey and Splinter as their tongues wrapped around each other. Their lips locked like a perfectly welded puzzle piece. After a few minutes, Mikey pulled away. “Fuck…Sensei.”  
“You’re pretty good yourself, my son.”  
Mikey’s face was bright red now. Every part of his body was shaking as he started to give into the lust. “P…Papa…I want…more…Papa.”  
The words made Splinter’s heart flutter and his penis harden. “Then come take it, my son.”  
Mikey grabbed the sides of Splinter’s open kimono and pulled him into another deep kiss. This kiss didn’t last as long as the first as Mikey quickly moved on to exploring the rest of Splinter’s body. As Splinter recovered from the recent kiss, Mikey’s eyes honed in on Splinter’s perfectly perk nipples. He licked his lips before leaning in and planting his tongue on one.  
“Ah!” Splinter gasped as Mikey made nipple contact. Mikey gave a devious grin before swirling his tongue around the nipple. The taste of sweat and recently-soaped rat fur coated his tongue as he traced it. He could feel his own member growing harder with each moan from his sensei. Following instinct, he gave the nipple a little bite. “Michelangelo!”  
“Found your weak spot, eh Sensei?”  
Splinter gave a horny laugh. “Your brothers instantly moved on to blow jobs and anal…but this…AH!” Mikey had moved on to the other nipple. This time, he started out with a nibble before slowly working his tongue around the sensitive area. Mikey noticed that this nipple tasted even sweatier than the other one. He didn’t waste much time worrying about differing tastes as he lost himself in another round of nipple worship. Meanwhile, the horny groans and cries of his sensei hit his eardrums like an orchestra of lust.  
“So…am I doing good so far, Sensei?”  
“You’re doing excellent, my son!” With that said, Mikey lowered himself down a bit. He gave the tip of Splinter’s cock head a loving lick, causing Splinter to shake, before continuing down further. “What are you doing now, Michelangelo?”  
“Something dirty,” Mikey replied with a chuckle. Splinter looked down as Mikey took hold of his left foot. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” Mikey then gave Splinter one nice, long lick along the sole of his left foot.  
Splinter wasn’t prepared for the new sensation to course up from his foot. “Gah!” Splinter gasped as his body began to shake. Mikey didn’t stop with one lick, he left no spot on his father’s foot untouched. Every fold. Every curve. Every pad. Between the toes. Under the claws. Mikey’s tongue had no limits. Splinter could barely speak. He could hardly believe how horny this act made him.   
Mikey looked and saw a little precum ooze out of his father’s cock. He leaned forward and licked it up. “Somewhat saltier than pizza. Huh,” Mikey stated before turning his attention to the other foot. He began his foot worship again. Splinter’s cock seemed to start twitching wildly with every lick. As Mikey continuing his licking, he reached up and grabbed the erect rat cock. He began to hastily jerk it off.  
Splinter could barely control himself anymore. His euphoric moans of pleasure echoed throughout the massive room as the pressure in his loins grew. “My son…Michelangelo…I…I’m going to…ah…AH…AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” Mikey looked up as his father’s cock erupted in an explosion of fresh jizz. The lustful liquid shot up and landed on Splinter’s chest as well as a bit on Mikey’s head.  
“Whoa! Pent up there, Sensei?” Mikey asked after giving one last lick to his father’s feet.  
Splinter took several long breaths before nodding. “It’s been a while…since the last…Test of Lust,” he responded between breaths.  
“You’re not tired yet, are you?”  
Splinter looked at his son and smiled. “I have enough endurance to last for days, my son. What else do you have in mind?”  
“Well…I think…now that you’ve gotten off…I want to get off…too.” Mikey was redder than Splinter could possibly remember.  
“Fair enough. What do you want me to do?”  
Mikey sat down on his butt in front of Splinter and spread his legs open, exposing his erect cock once again. “Can you give me a foot job? I’ve seen a few videos with that and it looks super hot! Plus your feet are fucking amazing, Sensei.”  
Splinter gave a warm smile before hastily wrapping his soles around Mikey’s cock. Mikey froze. It felt as if he were put into a deadly lock. The most sensitive part of his body was now encased in one of the strongest and most deadly pairs of feet on Earth. “Your wish is my command, my son.”  
Splinter began to rapidly move his feet up and down. Mikey couldn’t help but moan as the powerful feet wrapped around his shaft. Each toe struck his penis with a new sensation of unique pleasure. The sides of his cock head were inflamed with the sting of stimulation. “Holy fuck, Sensei!”  
“Is it as good as you thought it would be?”  
“Better! AH!” Mikey’s moans grew louder as Splinter quickened his pace. Mikey could only remain frozen and watch as the feet moved up and down. The skin of his shaft molded and melded with the lubricated soles. His cock head was inflamed. The shaft was overwhelmed with repeated tugging. The familiar building of pressure started to appear deep within him. “Sensei! I think…I think I’m getting…gah…CLOSE!”  
Splinter nodded as he brought the foot job to new heights in speed. Mikey’s moans turned to shocked screams of euphoria. “Do not resist, my son. Cum. Cum all over your papa’s feet!”  
“Oh shit!” Mikey screamed uncontrollably as the orgasm started to rush upwards. “Papa! Papa…ah…I can’t…GAH…HOLD IT…AHHHH……PAPAAAAAAAAAAA!” Mikey gave one last scream and moan as the cum rushed out of his cock. Several more gasps of pleasure escaped him as the cum landed all around him. Splinter gave a satisfied smile as his feet were coated in the lovely jizz. Splinter gave his youngest son a few more thrusts with his feet before letting the spent turtle cock go.  
Splinter and Mikey were silent for a couple minutes. Allowing their bodies time to recover from the incredible sensations they had just experienced. “You were fantastic, Michelangelo,” Splinter said with a nod.  
“Thank you, Father,” Mikey replied.  
“It looks like you’re all spent for now.”  
“Looks like I am. Sorry.”  
“No worries, my son. This doesn’t have to be the last time.”  
Mikey perked up. “What do you mean?”  
“With your brothers, they enjoyed it but were fine moving on to other things after this. I can tell you’re not quite done with sessions like this.”  
Mikey nodded. “This was amazing. I…I want to fuck you more often, Sensei.”  
Splinter nodded and smiled. “I’d love to. We have so many more positions and kinks to try out.”  
Mikey fell forward and wrapped his arms around his father. “Thank you, Father!”  
“It’s more than my pleasure, Michelangelo.” Splinter leaned down and licked his son’s forehead again.  
“Oh! Your hands are still tied! Let me undo that.”  
“Leave them be, Michelangelo.” Splinter looked down to meet Mikey’s confused look. “I’ve grown comfortable like this. Let’s stay like this…for a little longer.”  
Mikey tightened his grip around his rat father as sleep started to overtake him. “Sure thing, Sensei.”


End file.
